1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch is incorporated in a notebook personal computer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-154428, for example. The switch includes an operating piece attached to the side surface of the enclosure of the notebook personal computer for relative sliding movement. The operating piece is connected to a switch element located in the enclosure through a connecting piece. The connecting piece penetrates through a through hole defined in the wall of the enclosure. The switch element moves between an switch-on position and an switch-off position through the sliding movement of the operating piece.
The connecting piece is inserted in the through hole during the assembly of the notebook personal computer. A protrusion and/or a rib are formed on the connecting piece. The protrusion and/or the rib interrupt the insertion of the connecting piece into the through hole. This results in a deteriorated efficiency of the assembly.